One Last Chance
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE!Part Two of From Fourth Grade to Forever. Spinelli and TJ have been in love forever, but never admitted it. After a tragic event hits their lives, they must come to terms with their feelings. (Sry about bad spacing)
1. An Unexpected Revelation

A/N New story---idea came to me while thinking about my own love life..::le sigh::  
  
So here goes my next attempt at fan fiction. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Ashley Spinelli stole a glance at her best friend TJ Detweiler and sighed. The two had  
  
been best friends since as long as Spinelli could remember, since kindergarten to be exact. She  
  
remembered the day as if it were only yesterday.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Spinelli walked to the sandbox, her long black hair in pigtails, wearing the red dress her  
  
mother forced on her and black Mary Janes. She was new to the school, and wanted somebody to  
  
play with. She saw a group of little girls wearing frilly dresses pretending to put on makeup and decided to say hi.  
  
"Hi, can I play too?" Spinelli asked shyly, looking at the girls in envy. She wished she  
  
could one day have friends like that.  
  
"Like no way, your dress is weird. Like go play with the nerds and leave us alone." The  
  
girl had dark brown hair arranged perfectly, complete with two pink bows that matched her  
  
dress.  
  
"But I'm new" Spinelli explained, trying her best not to cry.  
  
"But you're not cool. So leave!" The dark skinned girl glared at Spinelli.  
  
That was all it took. Spinelli forgot her sadness and held her fist up to the girls face.  
  
There was no way Spinelli was going to be pushed around by this powderpuff. She was  
  
going to be a tough chick, just like her heroes that were big wrestling stars. She was about to  
  
punch the girl when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw a boy wearing jeans and a  
  
white shirt. On his head was an orange ski cap.  
  
"You Ashleys leave this new girl alone!" he yelled. He then took Spinelli's hand and lead  
  
her away, as she looked at him, grateful and bewildered.  
  
"I'm TJ" the boy said, "And don't let those Ashleys bother you. Once they find out I put  
  
worms in their pretend makeup kits, they will be screaming for their daddies to sue somebody."  
  
He grinned at her. "So whats your name, new girl."  
  
"As-Spinelli. I'm Spinelli." She said No way he was going to know she was an Ashley as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you Spinelli. Come hang out with me and my friends. We have a game of  
  
dodgeball to win. You can be on my team." He took her hand once again and led her to where his  
  
friends were standing. Halfway there,it began to rain cats and dogs.  
  
"Oh, no! It's raining!" Spinelli cried.  
  
"It's ok, you can wear my hat." TJ took off his orange ski cap and handed it to her. "Now  
  
come on!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Spinelli tossed her long raven hair behind her shoulders, running her hands over that  
  
same orange cap that became her trademark after all those years and pretended to listen to  
  
whatever it was her teacher was talking about. She could be giving the answers to the SATs but  
  
it wouldn't have mattered to Spinelli. Because at seventeen, she had come to one of the biggest  
  
revelations of her life, one she had known for years, but never able to admit since the fourth  
  
grade, after the kissing experiment. She, Ashley Renee Spinelli, was in love with her best and  
  
oldest friend, TJ Detweiler.  
  
A/N You like? Well R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. I'll update  
  
whenever I can between school, finals and looking for an internship/job. Happy Thanksgiving  
  
and Happy reading! 


	2. Kindergarten Memories and a Dedication

A/N: Next chapter! Yay I'm on a roll with this one, I have it all planned out! Anyway without  
  
further ado, here's the next chapter!  
  
TJ glanced at Spinelli, who seemed absorbed in whatever it was their teacher was talking  
  
about. Sometimes she'd turn to him and smile, but then went back to taking notes. "Gosh, she  
  
was beautiful." TJ thought. She had grown up a lot over the years, was more focused on school,  
  
more focused on her dream of becoming a lawyer, and still one of the most kind hearted people  
  
he knew. She still had her tough streak, but that was Spinelli for you. The same Spinelli he knew  
  
since kindergarten. He smiled to himself, letting a nostalgic feeling take over his mind.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Happy birthday TJ!" Spinelli said, holding her friend in a playful headlock.  
  
"Thanks, Spinelli, I'm glad you could make it. Lets go play tag." He grabbed her arm and  
  
soon the two were running around the yard with the other kids, screaming and giggling.  
  
Soon playtime was over and it was time to open presents. He opened each one carefully,  
  
looking at it and thanking whoever gave it to him. Before long, a pile of books, videos and toys  
  
lay in front of him.  
  
"OK, one more, this ones from Spinelli," TJ's mom said.  
  
Eagerly, TJ tore into the paper and found the coolest gift he ever saw. It was a brand new  
  
red baseball cap, just like the ones the cool fourth graders wore. He always wanted one, but  
  
never seemed to be able to save his allowance to buy one. Now his new friend got him the gift he  
  
always wanted.  
  
"Wow thanks Spinelli," TJ gave her a hug and a high five.  
  
"Well you did give me your hat, so I figured I'd buy you one too." Spinelli smiled at him  
  
*** END FLASHBACK***  
  
TJ sighed. adjusting that same red baseball cap from Spinelli. He knew how much he  
  
loved her, he loved her since the day he met her, the day she decided to stand up to the Ashleys.  
  
There was something about her that just made him fall in love with her every time he saw her.  
  
That kiss back in fourth grade proved that Spinelli was the one for him. Unfortunately, he  
  
couldn't tell her this. He was so afraid of hurting her, of being rejected, but most of all afraid of  
  
ruining twelve years of being best friends. But he knew he could make her happy, he knew he  
  
could love her the way she deserved to be loved. If only he had a way to tell her.  
  
The bell rang and soon the class poured out into the hallway. Only TJ and Spinelli  
  
remained in the room.  
  
"Teej, hun, the bell kinda rang. It's the weekend come on!." Spinelli grabbed onto his  
  
sleeve, as if she were a little girl begging to see Santa.  
  
"Oh, sorry Spinelli, I zoned out there." In his mind he thought "I zoned out because I was  
  
thinking about how much I love you and want to spend my life with you."  
  
"Typical TJ." Spinelli laughed, showing off her perfect white teeth. She adjusted her  
  
backpack and looked at him. "Well are you gonna leave or are we camping out here all  
  
weekend?"  
  
"Nah, I'm ready Spin, Let's get out of here. The two walked out of the school and to their  
  
cars.  
  
"Bye, Teej, give me a call this weekend, so we can make plans to see that new Looney  
  
Tunes movie." She got into her car, and TJ couldn't help but notice how nicely her jeans fit her.  
  
"Sure, Spinelli, I shall call you tonight." The two said goodbye and drove off in separate  
  
directions.  
  
As TJ drove, an old REO Speedwagon song came on the radio. As he listened to the  
  
lyrics, he came to a decision. He had to tell Spinelli how much he loved her.  
  
Ten minutes later, TJ walked into the house and went straight to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Love Songs at eight? I would like to dedicate a song to Spinelli." He paused.  
  
"Yeah the song is called "Can't Fight this Feeling, by REO Speedwagon." He took a deep  
  
breath "My name? Just say its someone who loves her very much and wants to make her happy."  
  
A/N: chapter 2 done, Chapters for now will alternate between Spinelli and TJ, until the tragedy  
  
occurs. Now that leads to my next question: What kind of tragedy should it be, and who gets  
  
hurt, TJ or Spinelli? Winner will be featured in my sequel to this. R/R but if you can't say  
  
something nice, don't say it at all. 


	3. A Call to the The Wise One

A/N: Hey there, hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving, I know I did. But right now, I'm here to  
  
serve up another chapter of One Last Chance for your reading pleasure.  
  
They are high school seniors in this fic.  
  
Spinelli lay on her bed that night, listening to the radio and reading Catcher in the Rye,  
  
her favorite book. Although she wasn't really concentrating on the Salinger novel. Her mind kept  
  
wandering to TJ. She knew she loved him, but did she really want to risk twelve years of  
  
friendship over her feelings? Besides what if he didn't feel the same? Then their friendship  
  
would be ruined and she wouldn't have him to turn to, no more late night phone calls, no more  
  
popcorn fights in the movies, no more TJ and Spinelli, Partners in Crime, as her mom called  
  
them. They were the only two from the group still talking. Everyone else drifted apart or moved  
  
away. Gus's father was assigned to Germany two years ago, causing the family to leave,  
  
Gretchen was in all advanced classes and no longer had anything in common with them, Vince  
  
was the school's star athlete, dating Ashley A., and no friend of his former recess gang. Mikey  
  
had been discovered at a local singing contest and signed on with Jive Records, moving to  
  
California to cut an album. So now it was only TJ and Spinelli. So did she really want to risk  
  
ruining all that? Acting on hormones, and ruining that special bond? But it wasn't just hormones.  
  
It was love. She knew it, and although she didn't know it, those around the two could sense it.  
  
Spinelli sighed and picked up a framed picture from the homecoming dance the month before.  
  
She and TJ had gone as friends, spending the night laughing and pulling pranks on the Ashleys.  
  
She decided to call someone who had been in her situation before, someone who would  
  
understand. She looked at the clock. 9:45 PM. Perfect. She picked up her cell phone and walked  
  
to her window seat.  
  
"Hello?" A cheery voice answered.  
  
"P.A. Hey its me, Spinelli. Hows my favorite old babysitter?"  
  
"Spinelli! What's up girl? How's school?" Pepper Ann Pearson asked, twirling the phone  
  
cord around her finger.  
  
Spinelli smiled, As an only child (well almost, her brother Joey was in prison and  
  
disowned by their parents) she was glad P.A. took on a role as big sister. "Its fine, but that's not  
  
what I called about. Its about, well.."  
  
"So you finally fell for TJ. I knew it!" P.A. screamed, almost blasting Spinelli's eardrum.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Now what? I mean you and Milo were best friends, and now you're  
  
engaged. What did you do?"  
  
"Well, it happened out of the blue. Milo showed up at my dorm with roses one day and  
  
asked me out. The rest is history. Now about you..just tell him and maybe he'll say yes, in fact  
  
I know he will."  
  
"But P.A., its not all that simple, I mean I love him, but after the whole King Bob  
  
incident, well it doesn't exactly make me trust guys."  
  
"I know Spin, but TJ understands. I mean, who was it who sent him to juvie?"  
  
It was true. TJ found out what King Bob did to Spinelli and reported it, but not before he  
  
beat the ever-living crap out of him. Spinelli felt herself tear up. She hated thinking about that  
  
night.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Spinelli and King Bob had just left the movies and headed to his car. As he drove,  
  
Spinelli realized he was going in the wrong direction.  
  
"Um, Bob, I live on the other side of town.'  
  
"I know, but we're going for a pit stop." He gave her an evil smile and parked the car. He  
  
put his arms around her and began kissing her. At first, Spinelli went along with it. He was her  
  
boyfriend after all. They had been dating for about a month, so she kind of expected it. But when  
  
he began going up her shirt,, she backed away.  
  
"Bob, we discussed this. I'm a virgin. I'm waiting until I'm married."  
  
"Yeah right, you cheap piece of garbage. You know you want it, otherwise you wouldn't  
  
be dating me" Bob began pushing Spinelli down onto the car chair, trying to unbutton her shirt  
  
and pants. Every time she moved he would slap her or punch her, telling her to be quiet. She was  
  
shaking and crying, not knowing why the guy who used to bring her flowers every week was noe  
  
trying to force himself onto her. She struggled, but it was no use. He had complete control over  
  
her. She was scared out of her mind until Bob screamed, falling backward out of his car.  
  
Spinelli looked up and saw TJ there, holding their heavy history text book. He had been  
  
driving home from his study group, and saw the whole thing. After beating Bob up, he had  
  
helped her up and carried her to his car, whispering that she was safe with him. He had then  
  
driven her to the police station where they both made statements. Unfortunately, there was not  
  
enough evidence to go to trial, but enough to send him to juvie. He had taken care of her that  
  
night and she would always be grateful that she had him.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Yeah, he really took care of me that night," Spinelli sighed. It happened two years ago,  
  
but she was still to scared to date anyone.  
  
"Because he loves you. And you love him so its perfect!"  
  
"P.A., he did it because we're best friends. I would do it for him."  
  
"Spinelli, come on. Anyway, tell me about what made you come to this revelation"  
  
As the two talked, Spinelli was so into the conversation, she didn't even hear the DJ  
  
announce TJ's request declaring his love for her.  
  
A/N whoa, intense! I swear, I have no idea where that came from. I hope nobody was offended.  
  
So yeah, a surprise visit from Pepper Ann. King Bob in juvie. The recess gang is no more.  
  
Almost feels like I'm writing a Degrassi fic, 100% intense! Ok, so next will be the movie date,  
  
then maybe the tragedy, but I need ideas. I have some, but if you can come up with anything it  
  
will be SCANDALOUS! Couldn't resist there, sorry. So R/R but if you can't say something nice,  
  
don't say it at all. 


	4. Whisper to a Scream

A/N-this is officially my favorite fanfic I have written so far, since I'm updating every day  
  
now, or trying to at least, between schoolwork and such. So this chapter is them on their "date"  
  
Where will it lead? Read and find out!  
  
Spinelli sat in front of her mirror, patiently trying to fix her hair. It would figure, the day  
  
after her revelation and was seeing TJ, her hair would be messed up and she would look like  
  
Miss Finster after a lecture to her students. Spinelli sighed. At least she had her trademark hat.  
  
She put it on her head and stood up. She took extra pains in getting ready that day. She had to  
  
look perfect. She stared at her outfit, sucking in her already flat stomach and sticking out her  
  
already large chest, which was shown off perfectly by the blue tank top she was wearing. The  
  
low risers and sandals completed the look. Damn, she was acting like the Ashleys. Not good. She  
  
was touching up her makeup when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and found TJ standing  
  
there, holding a CD.  
  
"Hey, Spin. Blink-182 came out with a new CD, and I figured you wanted it." TJ handed  
  
her the CD, hoping she wouldn't notice him shaking.  
  
"Thanks, Teej. I was gonna bug you to drive me to the mall after the movie, but now you  
  
don't need to hear me whine." Spinelli laughed, noticing his six-pack abs and muscular arms.  
  
Oh, how she wished he could love her, and hold her as if they were the only two people left on  
  
earth.  
  
"Ashley Spinelli, whine? Never!" TJ laughed, making a mock-shocked face at her.  
  
"You are dead, Detweiler! You better start running!" She chased him around the living  
  
room, but it was no use. He outsmarted her, sneaking up from behind and trying to hold her in a  
  
headlock.  
  
"TJ! Stop! I'm the tough one, not you. You're a little girly boy," Spinelli giggled, making  
  
a terrible Arnold Schwarzenegger impression.  
  
TJ stood on a chair yelling, "I am man, hear me roar!" he tried flexing his muscles and  
  
acting macho, but he was laughing too hard.  
  
"OK Teej, we better get going the movies starting soon." Spinelli could not stop staring  
  
at him. She was under whatever spell he put her under, and there was no way to stop it from  
  
taking over her mind and body.  
  
"Spinelli?" TJ was staring at her, calling her name, and snapping his fingers.  
  
"Sorry, you were saying?"  
  
"The movies sold out. You wanna just watch those bad eighties movies you're addicted  
  
to? Besides, Vince and the Ashleys are there, being their typical selves." TJ rolled his eyes  
  
"Now what did they say?" Spinelli would never get used to their former friend turning  
  
into such a jerk, and the Ashleys harassment..  
  
"Ashley A. said that I better not be on their territory with Spinugly and that not even the  
  
queer eye fab five could help us with our ugliness."  
  
"Wow, real mature, Spinugly got old back in the third grade. Grow up already!" Spinelli  
  
swallowed, not allowing TJ to see how much it hurt her that the girls made fun of her. She  
  
quickly walked over to her DVD collection and picked out three movies. "Breakfast Club, When  
  
Harry Met Sally, or Return to Rainbowland-complete with bad commercials from back in the  
  
day.' (A/N-inside joke between me and my old roommate)  
  
"Lets try to watch them all." TJ smiled. The more time with his dream girl the better.  
  
Soon the two were settled in the Spinelli living room with popcorn and sodas. They  
  
decided on the Breakfast Club first, which brought back memories of the former recess gang.  
  
"Ever wonder what it would be like if we were still friends. I mean, nothing lasts forever,  
  
but still, sometimes I wish we were all reunited again---Spinelli?" He looked over at her and  
  
realized she was asleep. He took a blanket from the couch and put it around her, softly hugging  
  
her. He went to the kitchen and got a pen and paper, telling her he would be right back with some  
  
pizza.  
  
As he drove, he decided to surprise Spinelli with long stemmed pink roses, her favorite.  
  
After getting the pizza, he stopped at the florist and got the roses, along with a cute I Love You  
  
teddy bear. Humming along to some Janet Jackson tune, he fantasized about Spinelli's reaction  
  
when she woke up. He was so zoned out, he didn't even notice a truck cut in front of him until it  
  
was too late. The truck sideswiped him and before he could react, the world faded to black.  
  
A/N: cheesy, yes, but with an intense ending.Did TJ die, what will happen when Spinelli finds  
  
out? Is it too late? Find out in the next chapter.R/R, but if you cant say something nice, don't  
  
say it at all 


	5. A Late Night Visit

A/N-Wow-two chapters in one day!! Lucky you!!! What happened next? Is TJ ok? Read and  
  
find out.  
  
Spinelli woke up with a start, shaking and sweating like crazy. She just had to call TJ to  
  
see if he was ok. She grabbed her Nextel and sent a direct connect message.  
  
"TJ? Are you there? Answer me!!!' Spinelli bellowed.  
  
A few seconds later, a sleepy voice answered, "Spinelli, its 3am. We've been over this.  
  
Joey Lawrence is married now. Get over it." Even in his sleepy state, TJ couldn't resist teasing  
  
Spinelli about her celebrity crush.  
  
"First off, I like Matt, and second, I had a nightmare. I dreamt you were in an accident,  
  
and got scared. I had to see if you were ok."  
  
"Spin, I'm fine. You're my best friend. I'm not going anywhere. We are always going to  
  
be friends. Even when you do marry Andy Lawrence. Thanks for worrying though. "  
  
"Its Matt and you're welcome." Spinelli smiled. TJ could always make her feel better.  
  
"And whats wrong with Andy?"  
  
Spinelli laughed. "Hes too young and Matt's my man." Inwardly she was thinking, "I  
  
wish you were my man." But she couldn't say that of course.  
  
"Do you want me to come over Spin? You sound upset still." TJ knew his best friend  
  
well, and knew when he was needed. After giving him the OK, TJ threw on some clothes and  
  
jogged over to Spinelli's. He knew her parents were away that weekend, so he knocked on the  
  
door, awaiting his princess, glad for once he didn't have to climb into their treehouse in the  
  
middle of the night. As soon as she saw him, Spinelli grabbed him into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, my God, TJ, if you died---" Spinelli tried to control the tears, but she couldn't and  
  
ended up sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"Spin, whats the matter? I know its more than just the dream." He held her in his arms,  
  
vowing that if he were her boyfriend, he would do everything in his power to make her happy  
  
and make anyone or anything that made her cry suffer.  
  
Slowly, Spinelli told him about her flashback to the King Bob incident, saying how it  
  
scared her to death to go near any man but him outside her family. She told him about PA's  
  
advice about moving on, but that she was afraid another man would attempt to rape her again.  
  
TJ listened, remembering that night all too well. He hated Bob for hurting her and wish  
  
he killed him that night. Anyone who hurt an innocent girl like Spinelli deserved to die. He  
  
wanted right then, right now, to tell her his feelings, that he would love her forever and do his  
  
best to keep her safe, but he knew the time was inappropriate. Instead, he hugged her again and  
  
held her until she fell asleep. Once she was, he adjusted the blanket around her and whispered in  
  
her ear how much he loved her. Once she knew he couldn't hear her, she whispered back "I love  
  
you too, Teej."  
  
The two knew they were in love, and they would do anything for each other, yet they  
  
were too scared to admit it to the other. Which was sad, because nothing could prepare them for  
  
what was about to happen the next day, something that would make them wish they would have  
  
said something.  
  
A/N-suspense, a night mare, flashbacks, oh my! As you can tell, the next chapter is the tragic  
  
event, but what happens? Any guesses? Anyone closest gets to be in the sequel---stay tuned!  
  
R/R, (goal is at least 100 per story) but of you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Enjoy!  
  
BTW ten points to whoever gets the Lawrence brothers reference ( 


	6. The Morning After

A/N: Here we are with another chapter-I got the idea for this one while Christmas shopping today,---don't ask-since it has nothing to do with the events of this chapter, but somehow I got  
  
Inspired by watching nasty people pushing others in line. OK, now that we all know how crazy I am.here is a note for my adoring readers:  
  
Goofy Monkey Child; Great minds think alike! We have the same title for the fan fic, but most likely different ideas. Can't wait to read yours-and I'm glad you like mine. As for the Spinelli attempted rape thing, I honestly had no idea people wrote fics like that, except in one, which I read after I wrote this---in the end and in the sequels she will get her break, s to speak-I promise.  
  
LilVickiRyan: My biggest reviewer yet!! Woohoo. I plan on using one of your ideas, so if you want to give me info, you can be in my sequel. Yes, the accident was just a dream, btw. Matt is Matthew Lawrence, Joey and Andy's brother. I'm thrilled you like my story! Yours is awesome too!  
  
Everyone else who reviewed-thank you-you rock!!!  
  
BTW-the Lawrence brother reference was in honor of the fact that Andy Lawrence played the voice of TJ from season 2 on.  
  
Anyway, now that I bugged you all with a long A/N, here is another chapter of One Last Chance.  
  
Spinelli woke up the next morning, surprised TJ was there with her. She struggled to rememeber how he got there, and then remembered her dream. She shuttered, glad that TJ was alive and an important part of her life. As she moved, she saw TJ waking up as well.  
  
"Morning, Spin.wait how did I get here? We didn't, you know, did we?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't unintentionally pushed her into something she wasn't ready for.  
  
"No, no, no," Spinelli blushed, surprised he would even think that. He was a guy, after all, but still.."You came over because I had a bad dream and then a breakdown, remember? We must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Oh right, now I remember." He got up and looked at her for a second. Even in pajamas and messed up hair, she still looked beautiful. He thought about the previous night, when she broke down. It was rare that he saw her cry. But something else was bothering him. Was it her imagination, or did she say she loved him last night? "Nah," he thought, I must have been dreaming.  
  
Spinelli looked at him and laughed. "This reminds me of our campouts when we were little. Remember how we used to scare Gretchen with the story of how the Chainsaw murderer was after her?" She smiled at the memory, even though her mind was on the night before, wondering if TJ had actually said he loved her, or if it was another dream. "Probably a dream," she thought. "No need to bring it up now and mess things up."  
  
"And then the next morning your mom would make us those awesome pancakes, and we'd eat outside, pretending to be tough survivors of the world?" TJ grinned. "Like any real survivor would find pancakes in the woods." At that, the two began laughing hysterically.  
  
After about five minutes, the two calmed down and stared at each other. There was a tense moment of silence, and it took all of TJ's willpower not to kiss her at that moment. "Don't scare her," he thought.  
  
Spinelli looked at the clock. "Wow 10:30, you want to go to the 2:00 show, or do you want to just watch bad eighties movies?"  
  
TJ thought for a moment. "As much as he loved being with her in public, he thought that some alone time might be good for the two of them. "Why don't I pick you up and we can decide from there?"  
  
"Um, how about I meet you? I need to, um, do something before hand." Spinelli stuttered. After the whole I love you thing, she needed to talk to PA desperately.  
  
"Well, what do you need? We can go on the way," TJ offered.  
  
"Ehhh, um, I need to go get, um," Spinelli looked around desperately, looking for a believable excuse. She spotted a Tampax coupon on the table and said "Girl stuff. I need some girl stuff," She lied, hoping he'd believe her and she would be home free.  
  
" Spin, we've shopped for that stuff together before. It doesn't bother me. After all, I do live with my mom and sister."  
  
"Teej, last time you went shopping with me for that stuff, you tripped over a box, knocked over a condom display and broke a whole shelf of KY jelly, which I slipped in. I had to go home and explain to my parents why I was covered in it, and had condoms stuck to me."  
  
(A/N-sorry if that was offensive to anyone, but I got the idea from a friend who works at a pharmacy) "They didn't exactly believe me when I told her what happened. They thought I was working as a sexy wrestler or something." Spinelli laughed at the thought, hoping that story would make him agree to her plan.  
  
"Oh, man that was too funny. And remember running into Prickly on the way home? Both of us covered in that stuff, oh my gosh, you just had to pull me down with you, didn't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, I wasn't walking home alone like that."  
  
TJ smiled. "Only you, Spin. Anyway, I will let you go shop, and you can stop by my house around one. That ok?"  
  
"Sounds fine. See you at one!" She walked him to the door and as soon as he was out of the driveway, she ran to the phone and dialed PA's number. After several rings, she answered.  
  
"PA, its Spin. I think TJ said he loved me last night, but I was in a sleep mode, so it might have been a dream. Do I bring it up, should I let it go? What do I do?" Spinelli babbled, hoping PA had some answers.  
  
"Well, did you say anything back?"  
  
"Yeah, when he was sleeping, I whispered that I loved him, but I know he didn't hear it. So now I'm more confused than ever."  
  
"Well, see if he says anything, and if not, try to find a way to tell him, before you both leave for college and its too late."  
  
" Yeah, I mean, we're both going to NYU, but still, he might meet someone."  
  
"Just remember, you never know when it will be too late. Make sure you tell him soon hun. Now I need to meet Milo for wedding plans. You're visiting next week for a dress fitting right?" Their special sisterhood was the reason Spinelli was a bridesmaid at the wedding. TJ was an usher, since he remained close with both PA and Milo throughout the years.  
  
"Yes, TJ is visiting Milo for a tux fitting too." The girls said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
After getting off the phone, Spinelli showered, dressed, and put on makeup, making sure she looked her best for TJ. She knew she had to tell him, but if she only had the courage. She grabbed her bag and cell phone, took her keys from the hook and ran out the door. She figured she would meet TJ early so they could talk.  
  
But Spinelli never made it past her doorstep. As she walked out the door, a gunshot was heard from the distance, the bullet landing directly into Spinelli's stomach. She collapsed on the stairs, unaware of the frantic 911 phone call, the ambulance surrounding her, taking her to the hospital, the cops looking for evidence, or the TV crews surrounding her house, reporting that the town had never seen such a horrific event in over 50 years. The last thing on her mind as the bullet penetrated her skin was that she might now never have a chance to tell TJ she loved him.  
  
A/N: I know some stuff was a bit odd, but the whole pharmacy incident was something a friend told me about, combined with a scene from Old School. Anyway, how is TJ going to react when he finds out Spinelli is in danger? Is it too late for this couple to come together? Most important, who shot Spinelli? (I feel like this is Dallas or AMC, with that line lol) Anyone who can guess who did it can review and the first one to guess correctly will be in the sequel. R/R, but remember the golden rule-if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. 


	7. A Nightmare Come True

A/N: Ok I'm supposed to be preparing for finals, but daydreaming in class got me inspired for this next chapter. Too bad fan fiction can't get me into law school. Now for some notes for my reviewers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: For your fic questions, the answers are going to be slowly answered, but I think you will be happy with them. As or your part in the fic, I can't exactly explain it right now, because it will give the ending of this away, but all I can say is that you will be a friend for now. I will have your role for you at the end of the fic. Thanks for reading.  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: the attack happened for a reason. Keep reading to find out. As for the attempted rape thing, I had it happen to show that no matter how tough someone is, they are still at risk for an attack like that, and sometimes even the toughest of the tough can't fight back, and will still be scared. (It was partially drawn from personal experience and combined with a TV plot)  
  
Anyway, here we go!  
  
TJ looked at his clock and sighed. Where the hell was Spinelli? She was never this late, never late at all in fact. They often joked that she was so punctual, she'd be early for her own funeral. He tried direct connecting to her, but there was no answer. He tried her home phone, her cell phone and direct connect once again, but no answers. He tried to convince himself she was ok, but he got a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. He was about to call her again when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," TJ called as his sister Becky walked in.  
  
"Hey Teej, can I borrow your new American Wedding DVD?" She asked, her long hair swinging around her shoulders. (A/N I don't really remember what Becky looks like, so I'm making it up)  
  
"Yeah sure, Its on my desk." He sighed. He planned on watching it with Spinelli that afternoon, since she was dying to see it, but now it look like she was standing him up.  
  
"You look stressed little bro. Tell your big sister whats wrong." Her blue eyes pierced into him, and TJ knew he could trust her and tell her the truth.  
  
"It's about." he began but Becky interrupted.  
  
"Spinelli, I know. I live here too. I know how much you love her. I can tell by the way you look at her. Yet you're afraid to ask her out because you don't want to ruin the friendship."  
  
TJ looked at his sister and answered. "Yes, you are right. She is my world, I love her, but I'm scared." He went on to tell her about the events of the past few days, including the dedication, the I love you, and comforting her over yet another flashback.  
  
"You know Teej, just tell her. You never know how she will react. Just be honest. Promise her you will take it slow and wait for her or whatever." Becky gave her brother a hug and said, lets watch this DVD together. Spinelli will be here any minute, I'm sure of it.'  
  
TJ stood up to turn on the DVD player, when their mom came running into the room.  
  
"Turn on the TV!" she screamed. "There's been a shooting!"  
  
Quickly, TJ turned of Fox News, where Shepard Smith was on the TV, reporting.  
  
"This has said to be the first act of a violent crime in fifty years. Right now, the Third Street Shooting, as it is being called is under investigation. We go to Page Hopkins who is on the scene. Page?"  
  
"Thanks Shep. At about twelve thirty this afternoon, a teenage girl was shot outside her home, presumably on her way out. She is described as being about eighteen, with long black hair, five feet three and about one hundred and fifteen pounds. She was home alone at the time. Police are currently investigating why this girl would be the victim of such a horrendous crime. Whether or not the shooting was random is also being investigated."  
  
"Oh, no, that's where..." TJ began, but Page interrupted him.  
  
"We just received word from the police that the victim has been identified as seventeen year old Ashley Spinelli, of 113 Third Street. Her parents Flo and Bob Spinelli are currently working as FBI agents and on assignment in Washington. It is unknown if their job.." Pag was cut off as TJ shut off the TV, collapsing onto his bed in tears. His mom and sister put their arms around him comforting him.  
  
"Its not Spinelli. It can't be. They got her age wrong, her weight and height wrong, everything. It has to be someone else." TJ tried convincing himself of this, but it was no use, he knew in his heart Spinelli was the victim of the shooting.  
  
"I'm so sorry TJ, I know how you must be feeling right now." His mom tried to hug him, but he pushed her away,  
  
"I have to go see her. I need to see her!" TJ ran around his room, looking for his keys when Becky took his arm and offered to drive him to the hospital.  
  
"Thanks, Becky." The two left and drove off to Randal Weems Memorial Hospital.(A/N Will be explained later-I promise!) As they drove, all TJ could think about was how he waited too long to tell Spinelli how he felt and how he might be too late.  
  
As soon as the car was parked, TJ ran into the ER and to the nearest  
doctor.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Ashley Spinelli, she was just brought in here. She was shot! Let me see her!" He knew he sounded rude and hysterical, but he didn't care. The life of the girl he loved was on the line.  
  
"I'm sorry, son, but you can't. She has just been brought into surgery. These next hours are very critical, but as of right now, we don't expect her to live through the night. Are you family?"  
  
"No, she's my best friend," He answered.  
  
"I'm sorry right now, only family can see her. You are welcome to wait---" But he never finished his sentence, because TJ shoved the doctor right into the wall.  
  
"Like hell I won't see her! She is my best friend. You don't understand! I love her, I love her, I love her." he kept repeating until he collapsed onto the floor, letting the tears take over his body. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved might die, and she would never know how he felt.  
  
As he sat there crying, a familiar voice called out to him, and he felt two arms going around him. "It will be ok Teej." The voice said.  
  
And back in the woods, an evil laughter erupted as a raspy voice whispered "You got what you deserved, bitch."  
  
A/N: wow zoning out in class led to this chapter! Who is the shooter? Who is in the hospital with TJ? Will Spinelli live? Most important, is it too late? Find out in the next chapter of One Last Chance! R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! 


	8. A Tragic Reunion, and Some Shocking News

A/N: Since I finished one of my final papers, I decided to treat you all to another chapter of One Last Chance. Here goes!!!! But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: TJ didn't notice the TV crews because in this fic, he lives farther away-still within walking distance, but not close enough to see the camera crews, police etc. the answers to your questions will be answered within the next few chapters, two of which are in this one, so keep reading, and thanks for all your support of my fic! Oh, and thanks for the information you sent about yourself. All I need is a general vicinity of where you live. Thanks again!  
  
All my other reviewers: Thank you and keep reviewing!  
  
TJ slowly turned around, and came face-to-face with someone he never thought he would see again. "Mikey?" he asked, shocked that the boy the media called "the next Clay Aiken" was standing before him.  
  
Mikey smiled. "I flew in as soon as I heard about Spinelli on the news. You guys are more important to me than any interview. Besides, I figured you needed a friend to help you through this." Mikey grabbed onto TJ's hand and led him to the seats on the other side of the waiting room. "By the way, Gus called and said he's coming in tomorrow. He's catching the next flight from Germany. He said Spinelli and you need all the support you can get." He looked around. "Where are her parents?"  
  
"Talking to the doctor. Then they have to make a police report and go for questioning."  
  
At that moment, two more faces from the past came and joined the two former friends. "We came as soon as we heard." Vince said, looking as if he was crying, which was unusual for him. Gretchen nodded. "You ok Teej?" she asked.  
  
"Lets see. The girl I love might die, she doesn't know I love her, then the doctors tell me I can't see her.." TJ began to cry again, and Vince patted him on the back.  
  
"Teej, Ashley is talking to her dad. He's a doctor here. He's trying to arrange for you to see her. I mean, I know we aren't exactly best friends anymore, but I know how much you love Spinelli, so I convinced her to help you work something out."  
  
"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Even though they never talked anymore, TJ took comfort in the fact that his old friends were there in his and Spinelli's time of need.  
  
"So what happened?" Gretchen asked, I know she was shot, but who did it, and why?" Gretchen could not understand why anyone would want to kill her best friend from the fourth grade. Even though they drifted, Gretchen still cared about her, and prayed that she would live.  
  
"They are saying she was shot on her way out, but that the rest is under investigation right now. Damn it, why didn't I wait for her? She said she had to go shopping, but I should have waited. Why did I leave her?" TJ was on the verge of tears again when Mikey spoke up.  
  
"Teej, it wasn't your fault. Trust me. Nobody saw it coming. And as long as we have faith, Spin is going to be ok."  
  
"I'm going to find a doctor. Maybe he will have some answers." TJ got up, and ran smack into Ashley A's father, Dr. Armbruster.  
  
"Are you TJ?" he asked, his brown eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, how is she?" TJ asked.  
  
"TJ, right now she lost a lot of blood, and we are looking for donors. Without the donors, she will die. " He looked at TJ sympathetically. "Technically, I'm not supposed to do this, but I got permission from the head doctors and Ms. Spinelli's parents to let you see her once she is out of surgery. The Spinelli's say you are like family and can stay with their daughter as long as you want."  
  
TJ was in shock. This couldn't be happening. Just this morning he was holding her and making plans to see a movie. He was even planning on trying to tell her. Now it was too late. He felt Gretchen put a comforting hand on his shoulder and ask Dr. A. if she could be tested.  
  
"Me too," Vince said  
  
"Me three." Mikey added.  
  
"Take all my blood," TJ offered  
  
"We can set up a blood drive," Mikey offered, "Just let me make a few calls. We do stuff like this all the time." Mikey took out his cell phone and walked outside.  
  
Mikey set up arrangements with his agent and other co-workers to fly down and donate blood. He was even going to make a public service announcement to get even more donors.  
  
As arrangements were being made, the former recess gang sat in awkward silence awaiting news on Spinelli. It was their first time together since the seventh grade, and nobody knew what to say to each other, especially now that one of their own was dying. Finally, Vince turned on the TV to break the silence. As John Gibson's face filled the screen, the group got the shock of their lives.  
  
"We currently have a search warrant out for the arrest of Robert Johnson, also known as King Bob, (A/N made up a last name because I don't remember if he was ever given one on the show) who escaped the Washington Juvenile Correctional Facility late last night, where he was held for the attempted rape of shooting victim Ashley Spinelli, Right now, the police have every reason to believe that King Bob is the prime suspect in this tragic shooting."  
  
The three looked at each other, and then at Mikey, who was standing at the door with Spinelli's parents. They could not believe that Spinelli was potentially the victim of attempted murder. Quietly, Mrs. Spinelli took the hands of Mikey and her husband and motioned for the other three to join them in praying for God to spare them the life of Spinelli.  
  
A/N: Wow! King Bob escaped! A Recess reunion! A celebrity blood drive! Ashley A.'s father breaking rules to help TJ! All I have to say is, this is like Degrassi, 100% intense! Next up is TJ's chapter, where we see what's going on in his mind as he remains devoted to his one true love. After that, is the blood drive, followed by a surprise twist, the murderer identified and captured---and most importantly, what happens to Spinelli will be revealed. R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. 


	9. Remembering the Past

A/N: Here we go, another chapter.. I am way too into this fanfiction stuff, considering I'm old, but anyway, yeah. Here are some notes to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
LilVickiRyan: The rare blood type is actually a good idea, I think I am going to use it! Keep reading and thanks for the ideas and support!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Don't worry, I wasn't offended by your comment, I actually understand where you are coming from with it. I do appreciate your reviews though, and hope you continue reviewing!  
  
My other reviewers, thank you, you rock, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
This chapter's a combination of TJ's thoughts and finding a blood donor. This takes place two months after the shooting.  
  
TJ sat next to Spinelli's bed, holding her cold, limp hand, as he had done everyday for the past two months, waiting for her to come out of the coma. She looked so helpless, which was something he never thought he would see. He just wished that there was some way he could help her. He got tested for being a blood donor, but unfortunately, his blood was incompatible with hers. The rest of the old gang had gotten tested, as well as others from school, including the Ashleys, Lawson, and Miss Finster. Mikey, as promised, got other people in the entertainment business to get tested, but it had taken a long time to find people who had blood compatible to Spinelli's. TJ sighed. It was so hard seeing her like this. He loved her so much, and now her life was on the line, and there was nothing he could do to help her. "Come on, Spinelli, you have to live. We're all pulling for you. I love you so much, baby." As he whispered to her, he remembered all the things they had gone through over the years:  
  
***FLASHBACKS*** (A/N: WARNING: Some extremely cheesy moments ahead)  
  
KINDERGARTEN: He and Spinelli meeting for the first time, when she stood up to the Ashleys and he had given her that trademark orange ski cap.  
  
FIRST GRADE: The games of house, where they would pretend to be mommy and daddy, and that memorable playground wedding, where they both ran away when it was time to kiss, since at that age, kissing was considered to be "yucky."  
  
SECOND GRADE: He and Spinelli on Valentine's Day, making each other paper hearts for cards and saying that they would be Valentines for life.  
  
THIRD GRADE: Spinelli chasing him around the playground, threatening him with cooties if he didn't give back her and Gretchen's secret notebook.  
  
FOURTH GRADE: He and Spinelli, participating in that infamous kissing experiment Gretchen conducted. The moment he realized how much he loved her. Even back then, at the tender age of nine, he knew that she was the only one for him, even though he couldn't admit it at the time.  
  
FIFTH GRADE: Spinelli comforting him when he didn't make the wrestling team, bringing him his favorite comic books and candy to make him feel better.  
  
SIXTH GRADE: The year they entered middle school, and the recess gang was beginning to drift apart. That was the year Gretchen left, which crushed Spinelli, since Gretchen had been her closest female friend. TJ promised her that year that he would always be her best friend, and never leave her. As a reminder of his promise, he had gotten them matching friendship chains, each containing a charm that had their names and the date they met engraved on them. It cost him three months allowance, but he knew it was worth it to make her happy,  
  
SEVENTH GRADE: The year Vince and Mikey left, and it was only him, Spinelli and Gus left, which brought them closer together. It was also the year they built the treehouse in the Spinelli's yard, so they could have a private place to meet whenever they needed each other.  
  
EIGHTH GRADE: That Christmas Eve night at her house, where the two had been caught under the mistletoe, and ended up sharing another kiss, only this time, it hadn't been as awkward as the one back in the fourth grade  
  
NINTH GRADE: The two entering high school, and both being scared of the changing world around them. It was then that they once again vowed to always be there for one another, and not drift apart like they did with the others in the recess gang.  
  
TENTH GRADE: That fateful night with King Bob, where TJ vowed he would always do everything in his power to protect her and keep her safe. Gus had also left that year, making Spinelli even more insecure about losing those who were close to her. That year on her birthday, TJ had arranged with both sets of parents to invest in Nextel walkie talkie cell phones, so that the two friends could have one more way to keep in contact, and so she would take comfort in knowing she could hear his voice whenever she needed someone to talk to,  
  
ELEVENTH GRADE: The two of them at the Junior Prom, once again pranking on the Ashleys, the two of them stressing over SATS, college visits and worrying that they would be separated after high school. They spent a better part of that year meeting in the treehouse, giving each other the love and support they needed to get through the stress.  
  
TWELFTH GRADE: The two applying to colleges, deciding on majors and where they would end up next year. The two both decided on NYU, where Spinelli would study pre-law, and TJ would pursue a career in teaching.  
  
***END FLASHBACKS***  
  
TJ got up and put in one of the mix CD's he had made for Spinelli, hoping that the music would help wake her up. As he listened to an old Billy Joel song, he continued to talk to Spinelli, reminding her of other fun moments they had together. He touched her cheek, surprised by how cold it was when the alarm above her bed began to go off. Within seconds, doctors and nurses were running in, pushing TJ out of the way, in order to revive their patient, who after two months, took a turn for the worst. As TJ watched, feeling even more helpless than ever, he crumpled to the floor in tears, choking out the words: "I'm so sorry, Spinelli, I love you so much."  
  
A/N: Such cute memories! Did Spinelli die? Is TJ really too late? What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! I plan on adding about three or four more chapters to this, and then I will begin the prequel and sequels. I also have a separate Recess fic planned as well, R/R, but remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Enjoy!! 


	10. Tears in Heaven

A/N: Just had to add this next chapter right away! Please remember to r/r both!! Thanks!! BTW, I got this idea from an episode of Fraiser.  
  
Spinelli looked around the room, unsure of where she was and how she had gotten there. She was supposed to be meeting TJ to see a movie. So why was she in this dark room, wearing a white glittery gown? She didn't even own anything of the kind, so she had no idea how she ended up wearing it. Spinelli peered across the room, noticing a bright white light. She started to walk toward it, when a red haired figure in white stopped her.  
  
"No, Spinelli," the oddly familiar voice called. "Its not time for you to go yet. You belong on Earth." Spinelli looked up and screamed when she realized who was talking to her.  
  
"Randal?" she asked, confused and frightened at the same time. "But, but you died back in ninth grade, in that car wreck. The guy was driving drunk and..."  
  
Spinelli remembered that day well. She and TJ had just gotten home from a football game, when TJ's mother told them that Randal was in a car accident that was caused by a drunk driver. Randal had been killed instantly, causing the town to take action to keep his memory alive and prevent other tragedies like his. His father even arranged for the new hospital to be named after Randal. "But if he was dead," Spinelli thought, then why was she talking to him?"  
  
Randal seemed to have read her mind because he answered "Spinelli, you are in the hospital right now after being shot. You have been in a coma for two months and your body cannot decide whether or not to go on. I am here to show you why you need to keep living." Randal took her hand and led her to a door with her name on it. Once there she saw scenes from what she assumed was supposed to be her future:  
  
Her senior prom, TJ by her side, presenting her with a corsage and posing for pictures  
  
Their graduation, where she was elected class speaker, encouraging her class to reach for their dreams.  
  
A night in New York City, where she was on top of the Empire State Building with TJ. He was down on one knee, apparently asking for her hand in marriage.  
  
A scene with her in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle, where TJ was waiting for her.  
  
Her passing her bar exam, and being elected the county DA.  
  
Finally, a scene of her in a hospital bed, holding a newborn baby, with TJ standing next to her, beaming with happiness and pride.  
  
"You see, Spinelli, this is why you need to live. You belong with TJ, and this is your destiny. You might feel like giving up right now, but your destiny is to live the life I just showed you." He led her to the other side of the room, where she saw TJ waiting by her bed, looking as if he had been crying. "For the past two months, he has been there waiting for you to wake up. He loves you so much Spinelli. You need to live, you need to go back to him." He took her arm once more and led her to the front of the room, where she had entered. "Now go make me proud, Spinelli."  
  
Randal disappeared, and Spinelli was left at a crossroads. Was she really supposed to live? Or was she supposed to give up? She was so tired of being in pain, of not recovering from her injuries. She started walking to the light again, and once again got a glimpse of TJ's tearstained face. "I love you Spinelli," she heard him whisper. "You need to live, because I love you."  
  
That was all it took. Spinelli turned around and walked toward the other side of the room she was in, whispering "I love you too Teej. I love you too."  
  
A/N; So is this it? Is Spinelli going to live? Will the two finally confess their love to each other? Will King Bob be caught? Find out next time in One Last Chance! R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	11. A Christmas Miracle

AN: three chapters in one day..I need a life, or at least a friend like TJ.BTW my quizilla quiz said that I am like Spinelli! YAY! Anyway, here is the next chapter;  
  
"Shhh, she's waking up. I think she's saying something" The doctor said to the nurse next to him. They had spent several minutes trying to revive Spinelli, and now it looked as if their efforts had been successful.  
  
"She's asking for someone named TJ. Go to the waiting room and find him, Maddie," the doctor requested.  
  
The nurse walked out into the waiting room, and TJ jumped out of his seat, preparing to hear the worst news. He couldn't believe Spinelli didn't make it. Now he would never have the chance to tell her how he felt. He felt a lump form in his throat and felt tears form in his eyes for the millionth time since the shooting.  
  
"Are you TJ?" the nurse asked, her blue eyes filled with a mix of concern and happiness.  
  
"How is she? Can I go say goodbye at least?"  
  
The nurse smiled at him. "Sweetie, Ms. Spinelli just woke up. She's asking for you. You can go see her if you want." She was interrupted by TJ's joyous cry and almost crushed by the hug he gave her.  
  
"Oh, my God! She's alive!" TJ was overjoyed. All the praying and hoping he did finally paid off. He finally got the miracle he wanted in time for Christmas, which was in two days.  
  
The nurse laughed. "Yes, honey, follow me." Nurse Maddie led TJ into Spinelli's room, where she was sitting up in bed, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Spinelli, you're alive. You had no idea how worried I was!" He ran up to the bed and gave her a hug.  
  
Nurse Maddie laughed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone, while I go contact Ms. Spinelli's parents." She started to walk out of the room when she turned to Spinelli. "By the way honey, hang on to your boyfriend. Never in my thirty years of nursing have I ever seen anyone so devoted to someone. You're a very lucky girl, Ms. Spinelli." She smiled at Spinelli and left the room.  
  
"Wait, what is she talking about? You waited here for me? But how long have I been here? I remember getting shot, then the next thing I know, I'm in a room with Randal, and he's telling me I need to live. Teej, what happened?" Spinelli babbled, her dark eyes filled with confusion.  
  
TJ was so happy to hear her voice, but decided to let her rest before he answered any of her questions. He didn't want to worry her at that moment, all that was on his mind was how lucky they both were to be given another chance. "Tell her," he thought.  
  
"Spin, I will explain everything to you later. Right now, you need to rest. But first there is something I need to tell you." TJ sighed. It was now or never. If he learned anything in the past two months, it was that you had to tell people you loved them, because you might not get another chance.  
  
"Teej, what did you want to tell me?" She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "You know you never have to be afraid to tell me anything."  
  
TJ moved closer to her and put his arms around her. "I've been wanting to tell you this since kindergarten, practically. But the events of the past two months made me realize that if I don't say something now, I might not ever have another chance." He looked into her eyes and took one last breath. "What I'm trying to say is, is that I love you Ashley Spinelli. I loved you since I met you, and over the years fell even more in love with you. You are my best friend, but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend as well." He turned away, afraid of what her reaction might be, but was shocked when he felt her put her arms around him and slowly kiss him.  
  
"I love you too TJ. I always did, but never could admit it to myself. You know, the day, of, well you know, I was going over to tell you. I'm just blessed that God gave me a second chance to be with you. I love you so much." She leaned over and kissed him again. "And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
TJ, overjoyed, sat on the edge of her bed, carefully taking Spinelli into his arms again. He never thought that he could get so lucky. First he found out that Spinelli was going to live, and now, she was his girlfriend. "Merry Christmas, Spinelli," he whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas Teej, I love you." Spinelli smiled, overjoyed that she had TJ in her life, and that it looked like everything was going to be ok.  
  
Back in the waiting room, both the Detweilers and the Spinellis peered through the window at their kids and said "It's about time those two opened their eyes."  
  
A/N: YAY! Spinelli lives! And they finally convinced their love to each other! There is one more chapter after this, with the final King Bob storyline, and a big surprise at the end. That will be up tomorrow, and the day after, the first chapter of the sequel. R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all.  
  
A/N 2: Just a question, but if you were to cast anybody to play the characters in this fan fic, who would it be and why? Just add the answers with your review! Thanks for reading! 


	12. An Night to Remember

A/N: This is it, folks, the last chapter of One Last Chance! But fear not, my fans, there is more in store for the Recess gang, or at least TJ and Spinelli. Yes that's right, there is going to be a sequel to this, in fact, I decided to make this into a five part miniseries! Thanks for your support and reviews and hope you keep reading and reviewing my work!  
  
****FOUR YEARS LATER****  
  
Spinelli looked up at TJ and smiled. It had been four years since the two confessed their love for each other and she couldn't imagine her life without him. The two had been through so much together, but always managed to survive, which made their love grow stronger than ever.  
  
That day, they were in New York City, celebrating their college graduation, Spinelli's acceptance into one of the country's most prestigous law schools and TJ's new job as a fourth grade teacher. They had met Pepper Ann and Milo that morning for breakfast, and then gone to see a play on Broadway. Spinelli felt TJ put his arm around her, making her smile even more. She never thought she would have a guy like him to make her feel safe and secure, someone who did everything in his power to protect her from the bad things out there in the real world. She remembered that one day two years ago, when King Bob was finally caught and taken to trial.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Teej, I'm scared, what if they can't prove that he was the one who shot me?" Spinelli looked worried, and TJ wrapped her in a comforting hug.  
  
"Spin, they found him in Texas, holding up a 7-11, using the same type of gun he used on you. The hospital and police have those records, plus the statements from when he attacked you back in tenth grade, Its in the bag." He kissed her and whispered, "Baby, you are going to be safe, I promise you."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
TJ had been right. They not only had the evidence from Spinelli's case to put him in jail, but they also had proof that he had attacked other girls throughout the years. It turned out King Bob had used different aliases throughout his years on the run, which made it difficult for the police to catch him. But now he was in jail, and Spinelli knew that as long as she was with TJ, she would be safe and loved forever.  
  
A/N You like? King Bob's in jail! Make sure you R/R and stay tuned for my sequel! But first, don't you think you should read the rest of this fic? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am evil!  
  
"Hey Spinelli, lets go on top of the Empire State Building. We can throw pennies off the top and ask people to give them back, like we did in fourth grade."  
  
"Only this, time, Miss Finster can't give us detention!" Spinelli, laughed, remembering the fourth grade field trip fondly. "But its 8'oclock at night. Isn't it too late?"  
  
TJ smiled. "Nah, this is me we're talking about. You know I can get us up there with no trouble, even if it is late." The two walked to the building and asked for a ride to the top.  
  
"Sorry, you two, but its too late. The last elevator took off about five minutes ago." The guard said.  
  
TJ put his arm around the guy and said, "I forgot my backpack up there. I need to get up there." Spinelli wasn't sure, but it looked as if he were winking at the guy. "Typical TJ," she thought smiling.  
  
"OK, but only you. The lady needs to stay here."  
  
"Excuse, me I have a name!" Spinelli snapped, hitting her fist in her hand. After all those years, she still had the power to strike fear in the hearts of others.  
  
"Spin, stay here, I'll be right back." TJ disappeared upstairs and Spinelli waiting for him impatiently. After about twenty minutes, she went up to the guard and asked what was taking so long.  
  
The guard sighed. "I'm really not supposed to do this, but come with me. We can go check on your boyfriend." The two got into the elevator and rode all the way up to the top. As the doors opened, Spinelli gasped.  
  
There stood TJ, now dressed in a Prince Charming suit, carrying the same princess crown she had worn for Halloween in first grade. It was a little small, but TJ placed it on top of her head and took her hand.  
  
"Spinelli," he said. "You and I have spent the past sixteen years of our lives together, as best friends, lovers and more. I cannot imagine living my life one day without you in it. You are my entire world, and I love you." TJ dropped to one knee and took out a small black velvet box. "What I am trying to say, is, will you marry me, Ashley Spinelli?"  
  
Spinelli swallowed, but could not control the tears of joy streaming from her face. She had been waiting for this moment forever, and now it was finally here. "Yes TJ, of course I will marry you," she cried out, as he slipped a platinum band with a heart shaped diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds on her finger.  
  
TJ stood up and took her in his arms once again, winking at the guard, who had helped him plan the entire thing. As they kissed for the first time and an engaged couple, fireworks went off in the background, and their families and friends appeared, clapping, happy that the two had finally found each other and were about to make it official.  
  
A/N; and that's the end! The sequel, This I Swear, will be posted tomorrow, most likely. The proposal idea is partially based on Sleepless in Seattle's ending scene, where Tom Hanks meets meg Ryan at the top of the Empire State Building, combined with my dream proposal. The ring is my dream ring at TJ is based on my dream man. Now, if only I can find a man like that! Anyway, R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all.  
  
A/N 2; if you were to cast actors/actresses to play in this fic, who would they be and why. Tell me in your review. I'm curious about what people think about this!  
  
A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!! 


End file.
